1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver having a program reserving function, and more specifically to improvements in a reserved data input system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional program reserving function applied in a receiver of a car radio, etc., there have been used a driving computer and an audio timer for home use, for example. However, the data input system by them makes the operation of the receiver complicated, and at the same time, a lot of operating buttons have to be provided.
That is, in such a conventional system, it is necessary to accommodate at least ten numerical buttons each having one of the numbers from 1 to 10. Therefore, a user has to search for a desired button among a lot of buttons including other buttons during operation. Particularly, in a receiver in which preset buttons and numerical buttons both are used, it is not possible to use a tuner of 5/10 type, whereby a respectively large space is required. On the other hand, it is generally desired to put together operating sections of a car radio and a cassette deck to thereby increase additional functions of the device and, accordingly, there is a tendency to limit the space for mounting the car radio.